1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tool guide assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new straight line saw guide for cutting straight edges on warped or deformed planks of wood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power tool guide assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, power tool guide assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art power tool guide assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,782; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,058; U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,933; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,846; U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,680; and U.S. Pat. Des. 333,768.
In these respects, the straight line saw guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting straight edges on warped or deformed planks of wood.